HANDS OFF!
by wolfs2lions
Summary: A 2&5 story with some 5&..I don't want to mess it up, where's the suspense? The KND are 16 TND and in highschool. Has a little 34! Rated M for sexual scenes. Please review I want to know if this story stinks.
1. Chapter 1

**HANDS OFF! A 2/5 story with some 5?-- I don't want to mess it up, where's the suspense?TheKNDare 16 (TND) and in highschool. Has a little 3/4! Rated M for sexual scenes. Please review I want to know ifthis storystinks. AND I don't own Kids Next Door.**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" yelled Abby, "This stinks!"

Abby's body developed-- BIG TIME... She's 5'9'' and standing tall. She wore her hair out long and curly instead of braided. Abby is still and probably will forever be a tomboy. Her red hat gradually got old and too small for her but she never through it away. Abby always wore sneakers or flat shoes. People often annoy Abby by telling her that she should stop being a tomboy and be a model. But that's not Abby's style. Abby doesn't pay attention to boys that much, she's had a crush once or twice. But little does she know, is that she's very attractive and being hard to get has the boys practically grooling over her.

"This doesn't stink! YOU STINK!" yelled Junior. Since he's 16 and all, the name Hoagie had to go...

Uh oh.. Junior and Abby were going at it now...

Junior had gotten thinner from when he was younger. He grew to be 6'1''- so far. He was fit and very atheltic. There was no doubt that Junior was into the ladies just as much as the ladies were into him. He had brown hair-- it was kind of messy all of the time. Girls thought that it looked sexy. Junior is still into airplanes and still builds alot of things. He's extremely smart and is one of the top students in his class.

8 minutes later...

"Guys, guys, what's going on here! What's the problem!" questioned Nigel in an angry manner as he entered Abby's dark room. T.V. was still on and was the only source of light.

Nigel, still bald as ever, has grown to be 6'0"1/2. Him and Junior had been competing since the 7th grade about who was taller than the other. Junior is obviously winning. Nigel hasn't change a bit. He still wears red and wears the black sun glasses and is still ( can you believe this?) going out with Lizzie. They celebrated their 5 year anniversary about 3 months ago.

"ABBY STINKS THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" yelled Junior.

"I STINK? YOU DA ONE EATIN' CHESSE FRIES N' BLOWIN' UP DA BATHROOM EV'RY 5 MINUTES!" yelled Abby.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH STINK!" yelled Nigel. Both Abby and Junior looked at Nigel in confusion, then to each other, then back at Nigel.

"Now that you've calmed down, WHAT IS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS COMMOTION THAT, MIGHT I ADD, HAPPENED TO WAKE ME UP 3 AM IN THE MORNING! I'M A BUSY WORKING MAN-" Nigel was interrupted.

"Teenager," implied Junior.

"SHUTUP! WHY WERE YOU TOO FIGHTING? HAVE YOU NO CONCERN FOR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE?" yelled Nigel.

"Ah Crud! Nigel! Why da hell ya screamin' so loud! SHUTUP! Have you no concern for anyone else in this house! I was sleeping man!" yelled W.B. Yup, that's what Wally prefers to be called. W.B. is more fit and atheltic than Junior. He grew to be 5'9'' surprisingly.W.B. grew out his hair to above shoulder height. Yeah, he's drop dead gorgeous. He and Kuki has been going out for 9 months now. He got way smarter-- but that just makes him average now.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was Abby and Hoagie!" yelled Nigel.

"It's JUNIOR," yelled everyone but Nigel.

"JUST SHUTUP! SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP!" yelled Nigel.

"NIGEL! YOU SHUTUP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!GRRRR!" Kuki yelled the loudest and she looked sort of scary. Everyone in the room looked terrified and backed away slowly. "Um...o-o-okk-k-k," said Nigel shaking. "Great! Goodnight everyone!" smiled Kuki as she went back to bed. W.B. followed her. I don't think they're going straight to bed...

Kuki was beautiful as always. She had long flowing hair with a happy yet scary personality. She grew to be 5'8''(actually 5'7'' 1/2). She's not into rainbow monkeys publicly ( but she is secretly-- only Abby knows). She's in love with W.B. and knows that he feels that same. Kuki loves fashion. Unlike Abby, she wears make-up, dresses, shirts, and heels. She and Abby are opposites and are the best of friends.

Nigel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I just want to know how this all started," he said very calmly.

"I don't know what got into Junior. We were jus' chillin' watchin' da tube and when da show we were watchin' had finished, Junior came outta no where and snatched da remote. He changed it to some stink movie talkin' 'bout, 'Ooh! Yes, yes, yes! I'm definitely watchin' this!' and I was like, "Are you serious? This stinks!' and he came outta nowhere and yelled at me! He was so mad it was like I took food away from him!" said Abby.

Nigel turned to Junior, "Why did you yell at Abby like that?" he asked.

"'The Aviator' is my most favorite movie in the whole entire world! My whole life is based on that movie! Her saying that movie stinks was like someone saying that I stink and that I'm no good! It felt like someone just shot me in my head three times. It's like someone disrespecting the one thing or one person that you love to death and I wasn't about to sit back and let that happen."

Abby turned to Junior and stared at him. Junior wouldn't look at her, he continued looking at Nigel.

"Well now that both of you know what each of you has done wrong, please settle this now. I'm going to bed," and with that Nigel was gone and he left Abby and Junior alone.

It was really quiet for 5 minutes. "I didn't mean to crush your soul. I'm sorry," Abby managed to say.

Junior chuckled, "You didn't _crush_ my _soul_ and I'm sorry that I reacted that way, you have the right to have your own opinion."

"No, I shoulda neva said that it stunk especially because it was 'bout airplanes and flying and stuff," said Abby.

"No, you're not into airplanes and you have your own opinion, I should have never yelled at you like that," said Junior.

"No, but- ahh!" Abby accidentally tripped over something hard on the floor, the room was too dark to recognize it.

"Woah!" yelled Junior as Abby fell right onto him. He held her tight so that both of them wouldn't hit the ground. Abby was now in his arms. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. The darkness of the room and having Abby in his arms had Junior's hormones racing. Should he kiss her? Would she beat the crud out of him? They just continued to stare at each other until Junior couldn't take it anymore. Junior cautiously leaned in and kissed her.

Abby was surprised, she couldn't think at all. She was just enjoying the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers. Suddenly a sensation shot throughout her body. Junior pushed his tongue into her mouth. Abby then put her arms around his neck. Junior's hormones were going wild when Abby's breasts tickled him on his chest. While their tongues were battling, Junior's hand moved onto Abby's ass. They both began moaning a little. Soon enough they both came to their senses.

Junior's thoughts: "Wait a second... I'm making out with Abby? What if she thinks I'm taking advantage?"

Abby's thoughts: "Hol up... what da hell am I doin'?"

They both broke away quickly simulteanously, as if it were planned. They looked at each other uncomfortablely.

"Um, what jus' happened?" asked Abby unsure of it herself.

"Um, I don't know... I guess we were just in the heat of the moment," said Junior nervously.

"Oh ok, makes sense... then I guess we should act like this never happened," said Abby.

"Yea.. ok..I'm ok with that," said Junior.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Please excuse the way they were acting through out this chapter...they're dumb.. Please review! Tell me did it stink? Was it ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally...chap. 2...sryI took so long...well...Lots of fluff! **

In High school at lunch...

"You made out with WHO?" asked Kuki excitingly.

"I know, I know, I'm crazy. But he kissed me first!" said Abby as she hung her head in embarassment.

"But there's nothing to be embarassed about! I think that's great!" smiled Kuki still excited about this new drama.

"What? You don't understand, it's not like we have feelings for each other. It was dark and I accidently tripped and fell into his arms. When we kissed...it was just for the heat of the moment," explained Abby.

"No feelings? Ha! You and Junior are practically bestfriends- who stays up late and watches movies together every night in the dark and you want me to believe that you guys have no feelings for each other?" asked Kuki a you-gotta-be-kidding-me way.

"Yup, none at all," said Abby.

"Oh really, so I bet that kiss was short and boring," said Kuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

"Everyone knows that when you kiss a person that you have strong feelings for, you feel a special type of sensation, a bond, utter enjoyment, a feeling that you won't want to end. But when you kiss someone you don't have feelings for...it's very awkard, dead, average, to the point. It's like the 'who cares?' attitude," explained Kuki.

"Oh... I never thought of it like that," said Abby thinking as she played with the food in her lunch tray.

"So did you and Abby make up last night from that stupid arguement?" asked Nigel.

"More like make out," said Junior. Both Nigel and W.B's food dropped from their mouth onto there tray. Other boys had heard this, they were surprised too and quickly came over by them.

One of them said, "Abby actually let you do it?"

"Damn Junior, you are one lucky dude," said another one.

"What? Why?" asked Junior unaware of where this was all going.

"WHY?" the boys mocked him.

"Abby is like the perfect goddess, man," said one of them.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, sexy and smart. Guys been trying to talk to her for months!" said another one.

"Yeah, even Nigel had a crush on h--OOPS!" W.B. quickly covered his mouth. Junior opened his eyes in amazement. Nigel looked like he was about to kill W.B.

The boys laughed. "But she's so hard to get! That's what makes her so damn sexy!" yelled another one. Junior was awed by this new information and wondered why he's never seen it before.

"But I kissed her by accident, we were alone in the dark and she had tripped and fell and I caught her. It was just the heat of the moment, nothing special," said Junior.

The boys stared and then just burst out laughing.

"If you don't want her, put in a good word for me," said one of them.

"SAME HERE!" everyone else said. Just then three girls where about to walk past them.

"Hi Junior," the three girls giggled.

"_He_-_llo ladies_," Junior smiled and began to flirt as the girls giggled even more. Abby decided to glance at Junior at the wrong time. She saw him giving out and taking phone numbers.

"Kuki's wrong. There ain't no way he has feelings for me. Not a chance," said Abby to herself.

At the tree house 9:30pm...

Junior glanced at Abby alot. Abby only looked at him when she spoke to him.

"So um what movie are we watching tonight? Ha, ha, I'll let you pick this time," said Junior.

Abby looked at him and giggled, "We sure don't wanna get in a big arguement again."

"I agree."

They went into Abby's room, turned on the T.V. then took off the lights. Junior had two bags of popcorn and Abby had two drinks. They made themselves comfortable on Abby's couch.

"So what movie do you have in mind?" asked Junior casually as he gave Abby her popcorn.

"How about horror?" teased Abby as she gave Junior his drink.

"Horror?" asked Junior uncomfortablely.

"Just joking, we'll watch 2 Fast 2 Furious," giggled Abby.

"It's not like I'm afraid of horror or anything like that!" said Junior.

"I never said that...but you did, 'It's not like I'M AFRAID OF HORROR or anything like that' Heh, heh!" giggled Abby. Junior gave up and just laughed.

The movie finally started. During the movie Abby and Junior had food fights, pillow fights and fights on who could imitate the characters from the movie the best. Abby and Junior were both used to doing these things every night but tonight was very different. It was like they were kind of _flirting_ with each other. But neither of them noticed the change.

Suddenly the power generator went out.

"What the-" both Abby and Junior had said. They were in a pitch black room, they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

"NOT TO WORRY, NOT TO WORRY! STAY PUT! YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF IF YOU MOVE AROUND! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP BECAUSE NO ONE CAN SEE! I'VE MANAGED TO CALL THE OTHER OPERATIVES TO BRING FLASHLIGHTS AND HELP REVIVE THE GENERATOR! THEY WILL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES! HANG IN THERE!" yelled Nigel in his personal loud speaker.

"AH HAVE TO PEEEEEEEE!" everyone heard W.B. yell without a loud speaker.

"Ah great, now we have to sit here in the dark. What if a villian did this? Then just came out of no where and started stabbing us?" asked Junior terrified.

"Oh I feel so safe and unworried with you sitting here talking about all bad things that could really happen to us," said Abby sarcastically. All of a sudden they heard something shuffle in the trees. This made Junior jump next to Abby shaking.

"What if that was the villian! And we're unarmed!"

"And you hiding behind me and clutching onto my shirt is going to make things better?" asked Abby annoyed with his stupidity. Junior let go off her shirt and accidently touched her breasts.

"Oops, sorry," said Junior not realizing his hand was still there. "Um... it's...still there," Abby managed to say blushing.

"It's just so nice and soft and round that-" What the hell? Junior accidently blurting out what he was thinking. Junior cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Sorry." Man, this was awkard. They sat in awkard silence for a few seconds.

"Touch it," said Abby. WHAT?

"WHAT!"Junior's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open.

"You can touch them," said Abby plainly.

"Are you sure?" asked Junior eager to touch her.

"Yes."

Junior searched for them and placed his hands upon them. He started to massage them slowly and rubbed against her nipples. Junior heard that Abby began to breathe harder. Junior then whispered, "It would feel better if your shirt and bra wasn't in the way."

"Take it off," she commanded. Junior immediately searched for the end of shirt and pulled it over her head. He then took off her bra. Junior wished he could see what was infront of him. He then put his hands on them and started massaging them and squeezing her nipples. Abby started to moan alittle. Junior's hormones were on fire. Without permission, Junior's mouth found it's way on Abby's breasts. He started sucking on her breasts and playing with her nipples with his tongue. Abby began to moan more. Junior then found Abby's lips and kissed them passionately. _Everyone knows that when you kiss a person that you have strong feelings for, you feel a special type of sensation, a bond, utter enjoyment, a feeling that you won't want to end_. Those words keep echoing in Abby's head as Junior kissed her. Junior then push his tongue into her mouth and started moaning. He then pulled her closer and then embraced her. Abby started moaning too. Abby broke the kiss but Junior kept continuing it. Abby tried again and then quickly said, "Junior."

"Yes baby," whispered Junior nibbling on her neck.

"Do you have...feelings for me?"

"More than you know," he said as he kissed her passionately again. While kissing, his hands started exploring her whole body. Abby shuttered as a sensation sprouted throughout her. Abby pulled away.

"You're just saying that because we're in the heat of the moment," said Abby informatively. Junior stopped for a while and then put his hand on Abby's cheek and then started to stroke it.

"Their was never 'a heat of the moment' I just said that to hide my feelings for you," he explained.

Abby was shocked, "Why would you want to hide your feelings?"

**Yah, why? You'll find out in the next chapter,I'll try 2 hurry and write thisone..**


End file.
